powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stone Solid in Angel Grove transcript
Announcer: Coming up next on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Next Generations: mostly everybody in Angel Grove is being turned into stone statues." Veronika: "How do you Rangers like our stone statue collection?" Damien: "very soon, everybody's gonna be just like they are." Toby: "That's not gonna happen this time," Sherman: "not on our watches!" Announcer: "Kayla's also 1 of the stone solid victims." Nina/Yellow Ranger: "We gotta get her over to Lady Diva, she'll know what to do with her." Lady Diva: "It's no use," "Fire-Tail's magic's more stronger than the other monsters' magic, the only way to destroy him is when the curse can be broken away for good." Toby: "Oh I can destroy him alright, with my bare hands". Announcer: "Can the Power Rangers get Kayla and the others back to their original selves again? find out on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Next Generations, next." Prologue: The New Opening Intro [Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Theme Tune In Background] Veronika: "Finally," Damien: "right after 3 days we're finally free at last," Veronika: "now we can conquer the entire universe." Beta 9: "My oh my oh my, Veronika and Damien have escaped from imprisonment, what should I do, Seltiac?" Seltiac: "Teleport 6 young teens with martial arts karate skills." Beta 9: "You got it." Go, go Power Rangers Eli Brown as Toby Robert Scott go, go Power Rangers Amber Romero as Kayla Trini Oliver go, go Power Rangers Jackson Pace as Sherman Richard Cranston Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Sivan Alyra Rose as Nina Daisy Taylor Continues In Background go, go Power Rangers Mark Lee as Ethan Artie Park go, go Power Rangers Skylan Brooks as Ricky George Taylor Go, go Power Rangers Jim Cummings as Seltiac (voice) the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and Robert Capron and Felix Ryan as George Bulkmeier and Spike Skullovitch Scene 1: The super villains' lair Veronika: "Alder," Damien: "where's our monster cauldron?" Alder: "It's right here with me, master and mistress of evilness." Alder brings out the monster cauldron. Veronika: "Well finally," Damien: "now we can make our cockatrice." Alder begins putting the ingredients in and mixes them up and begins making their cockatrice. Veronika: "Finally," Damien: "now the entire city town of Angel Grove will be stone solid by the power of Fire-Tail," Veronika: "and those Power Rangers will fall for it." Fire-Tail: "Time for me to turn everybody stone solid." Fire-Tail goes out on his rampage on this way to the Angel Grove city streets. Downtown Angel Grove Business Man: "It's silent, way too silent." Fire-Tail begins creeping up on the business man. Business Man: "Who's there?!? show yourself!" Fire-Tail turns the business man into a stone statue. Fire-Tail: Evilly "Stone solid for entire life." The Angel Grove High School building/the school lunch room Lunch Lady Scorlena's serving the students their lunch meals. Toby: "Hey, thanks a bunch, Lunch Lady Scorlena." Lunch Lady Scorlena: "You're welcome, Toby." Toby goes right over to sit with Kayla, Nina, Ethan, Ricky and Sherman. Ricky: "Hey, you guys, there's been another attack in Angel Grove, look what this newspaper article reads: Local Business Man Turned Stone Solid." Ethan: "Oh let me see that, Ricky." Ethan takes 1 good look at the newspaper article. Ethan "Oh my word," Kayla: "this must be the work of 1 of Veronika and Damien's monsters," Nina: "we'll discuss about it to Seltiac and Beta right after class." The 6 Ranger Teens walk around on their way to Ms. Appleby's classroom. Ms. Appleby's classroom Ms. Appleby: "Now today, students, we're gonna discuss Napoleon Bonaparte and his search for-" Speaking Indistinctively Toby: "No way, you're not gonna believe what just happened," Ethan: "A local business man has just been turned stone solid." Ms. Appleby: "Toby, Ricky, everybody, get back to your seats this instant." The 6 Ranger Teens sit right in their seats. Ms. Appleby: "Now to return to Napoleon Bonaparte-" Speaking Indistinctively Again Ms. Appleby (offscreen): "That does it!" Toby: "Huh, what?" Kayla: "What?" Nina: "What?" Sherman: "What?" Ms. Appleby: "You came here for an education, not for discussing about imaginary things." Ricky: "Give us a break, Ms. Appleby, it only happened once" Ms. Appleby: "Not 1 single chance, young man, now you guys stay right in your seats and quit speaking about what doesn't exist in real life." Bell Ringing Cut to George and Spike with Principal Stone in the hallways......... George: "So what use is that, Principal Stone?" Spike: "if we're being attacked by 1 of Veronika and Damien's giant monsters, it's not gonna be risk free at all?" Principal Stone: "There's nothing out there for you boys to see, now who are you 2 trying to imagine would wanna try to attack innocent people like yourselves?" George: "Oh we don't know," Spike: "maybe a cockatrice?" Principal Stone: "Now let me make myself clear, you 2 have been told that a cockatrice has been created by a certain prince and princess of evilness? this is truly a fib." George: "it's not a fib," Spike: "it really happened," George: "a local business man just got turned into a stone statue." Principal Stone: "DETENTION FOR YOU GUYS!" George: "So according to you, everybody's being turned stone solid on their own accord?" Principal Stone: "Being turned stone solid is just a make believe fantasy legend." George: "No, it's true," Spike: "we read about it in the newspaper article." Principal Stone: "ENOUGH OF THIS! (he grabs George and Spike by their shoulders.) see in my office, George and Spike." George and Spike follow Principal Stone to his office. The Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Ernie Jr.'s serving the customers' their lunch orders. Ernie Jr.: "Hey, you guys, how's everything going lately?" Toby: "Pretty good, Ernie Jr., but kind of crazy," Ethan: "it seems to all of us that everybody's being turned into stone statues." Ernie Jr.: "Whoa, man, I don't believe this is really happening." Wrist Watch Beeping Sherman: "Yeah, Beta? what is it?" Beta 9 (on Sherman's communicator wrist watch): "Fellow Rangers, you must teleport to the Power Chamber right away, it's a super big emergency." Sherman: "Okay, we're on it." The 6 Ranger Teens teleport themselves to the Power Chamber. The Power Chamber Toby: "Seltiac, Beta," Ricky: "something's going on around here in Angel Grove," Kayla: "everybody's being turned into stone statues by that cockatrice." Sirens Wailing Seltiac: "Beta, locate the cockatrice on the viewing globe." Beta 9: "You got it, Seltiac." Beta 9 locates Fire-Tail on the viewing globe. Nina: "Wait, that's the cockatrice?" Seltiac: "Of course it is, Nina, that's Fire-Tail, the most dangerous cockatrice in Angel Grove, if he catches 1 of you, you'll become stone solid as well." Ethan: "Well I don't want that to happen to me." Sherman: "Me neither." Nina: "Come on, you guys," Kayla: "let's go." Seltiac: "Good luck on your mission, fellow Rangers," Beta 9: "be super careful out there." The 6 Ranger Teens teleport themselves to Downtown Angel Grove. Downtown Angel Grove Toby: "Look, there's the other Angel Grove citizens," Sherman: "let's go see if they're stone solid or not." The 6 Ranger Teens walk right over and realize that they're now stone statues. Ricky: "Aw man," Sherman: "we're too late," Ethan: "it's already been here." Kayla: "Whoa," Nina: "now that's just stone cold." Veronika: "How do you Rangers like our stone statue collection?" Damien: "very soon, everybody's gonna be just like they are." Toby: "That's not gonna happen this time," Sherman: "not on our watches!" Veronika: "Very well then," Damien: "Fire-Tail, it's time for a battle fight." Veronika and Damien make their leave. Fire-Tail begins terrorizing all of Angel Grove. Toby: "Alright you guys, it's morphin' time." The morph seqeunce begins. Ricky: "White Ninja falcon!" Ethan: "Black Ninja frog!" Kayla: "Pink Ninja Crane!" Sherman: "Blue Ninja Wolf!" Nina: "Yellow Ninja Bear!" Toby: "Red Ninja Ape!" The 6 Power Rangers go out in action. Toby/Red Ranger: "Alright, Fire-Tail," Sherman/Blue Ranger: "time for us to take you down!" The 6 Power Rangers begin fighting against Fire-Tail. Ethan/Black Ranger: "Hiyah, hiyah!" Ricky/White Ranger: "Hiyah!" They continue fighting against Fire-Tail. Meanwhile in the detention room...... Tapping Principal Stone: "No finger tapping in detention, you 2." George: "Yes, Principal Stone sir," Spike: "sorry, Principal Stone sir." Cut to Kayla walking around with Billy, the former Blue Ranger....... Kayla: "So, Mr. Cranston, what have you been doing lately?" Billy: "Oh pretty much everything, showing some photographs and things to Sherman that remind him of his late mother." Screaming In Fear Ernie Jr.: "Everybody, get outta here," Lieutenant Caplan: "Fire-Tail's on the loose!" Fire-Tail begins turning Ernie Jr., Lieutenant Caplan, George, Spike, Principal Stone, Ms. Appleby and Lunch Lady Scorlena into stone statues. Kayla: "Mr. Cranston, hurry, get outta here, run for your entire life." Billy runs away for his entire life and just as Kayla's about to morph into the Pink Ranger again, she becomes a stone statue herself. The other 5 Power Rangers arrive to see Kayla now stone solid. Toby/Red Ranger: "Kayla!" Veronika: "What hard luck for all of you." Nina/Yellow Ranger: "Oh my word." Ricky/White Ranger: "I can't believe this just happened!" Sherman/Blue Ranger: "You no good creeps," Ethan/Black Ranger: "you're gonna pay for that!" Ethan/Black Ranger: "Blade Blaster!" Ethan/Black Ranger begins using his Blade Blaster on Fire-Tail. Sherman/Blue Ranger: "You guys want more?" Veronika: "Foolish Rangers," Damien: "don't you see you can't stop any of us?" Veronika: "especially since you're down to the size of nothing?" Veronika and Damien: Chuckle Veronika and Damien make their leave again. Nina/Yellow Ranger: "Hey, hold up!" Toby: "We gotta get her over to Lady Diva, she'll know what to do with her." Fade to a black screen........ Stick Stickly: "Don't go away, 'cause Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Next Generations will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break Number 1 Commercial Break Number 2 Stick Stickly: "And now, back to Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Next Generations, right here, on Nickelodeon 2.0." Lady Diva's cave Lady Diva: "Higgerly piggerly, wiggerly tiggerly." Lady Diva's powerful magic spell almost works, but to no avail. Lady Diva: "It's no use, Fire-Tail's magic's more stronger than the other monsters' magic, the only way to destroy him is when the curse can be broken away for good." Toby: "Oh I can destroy him alright, with my bare hands". Ricky: "How exactly are we gonna break this curse?" Lady Diva: "The only way to break the curse is by using a giant crystal mirror that can destroy that evil critter, it's in the mirror caverns." Nina: "Hey, that’s not a bad idea," Toby: "come on, you guys," Sherman: "let’s go get that crystal mirror and put it where Fire-Tail can see it." Ricky: "Right let's go, there's no time to waste, I'm not giving up, Kayla's my good friend and 1 true love, and I can't stand to see her looking stone solid for a super long time," Ethan: "and we'll do it for George and Spike and Ernie Jr. as well too." The 5 Ranger Teens teleport themselves to the distant planet: the Mirror Caverns. Mirror Caverns Toby: “Hey, look at all of those crystal gems,” Sherman: “now I wonder where the crystal mirror is.” Nina: “We need to keep looking, you guys, we can’t keep Ernie Jr., Kayla, George and Spike waiting much longer.” The 5 Ranger Teens walk around, ‘til Ethan notices something very peculiar: the crystal mirror. Ethan: “Hey, Toby, Ricky, Nina, guys, look over there!” Sherman: “What is it, Ethan?” Ricky: “what did you find?” Ethan: “I found the crystal mirror.” Toby: “Alright, now we can take it and get outta here.” Toby uses a shrink-ray gun on the crystal mirror, then shrinks it right down to the size of an action figure. The 5 Ranger Teens teleport themselves back to downtown Angel Grove. Back in downtown Angel Grove Ricky/White Ranger: “Okay, it’s getting kind of fishy around here.” Fire-Tail: (off screen) “Here I come, Power Rangers.” Ethan/Black Ranger: “Here he comes, now’s our chance!” Sherman/Blue Ranger: “Right, Ethan, you got it!” Toby/Red Ranger puts the crystal mirror right down in the middle part of the street, and Fire-Tail comes right by it. Nina/Yellow Ranger: “Okay, wait for it,” Sherman/Blue Ranger: “now!” The bright sunlight hits the reflecting part of the crystal mirror, then hits Fire-Tail, which turns him into a stone statue. Toby/Red Ranger: “Alright, we did it,” Sherman/Blue Ranger: “Let’s hope this works.” Suddenly, the curse begins breaking away, and Ernie Jr., Kayla, George and Spike along with the other Angel Grove citizens, are no longer stone statues. Lady Diva: “The curse has been broken, now, Kayla, you can go on out there to defeat Fire-Tail.” Kayla: “Okay, thanks a bunch.” Kayla teleports herself over to downtown Angel Grove, then morphs into the Pink Ranger again. Kayla/Pink Ranger: “Hey, you guys, I’m back, and I’m ready to help defeat Graggle-Skat.” Toby/Red Ranger: “Good, now it’s time to summon up the Ninja Zords.” The 6 Power Rangers summon up the Ninja Zords, and Toby takes control of the Ninja Ape Zord, Sherman takes control of the Ninja Wolf Zord, Ricky takes control of the Ninja Falcon Zord, Ethan takes control of the Ninja Frog Zord, Kayla takes control of the Ninja Crane Zord and Nina takes control of the Ninja Bear Zord, then they all drive out into battle. Ricky/White Ranger: “All systems acquired, target locked on.” Toby/Red Ranger: “We’re ready to take him down.” Ethan/Black Ranger: “Look, there he is!” Nina/Yellow Ranger: “There’s Graggle-Skat!” Sherman/Blue Ranger: “Let’s get him, team!” The 6 Power Rangers, who are inside the 6 Ninja Zords, go off to fight against Fire-Tail. Fire-Tail: “So, the Power Rangers are fighting against me, how convenient.” Kayla/Pink Ranger: “That’s exactly right, Graggle-Skat!” Ethan/Black Ranger: “And you’re not getting away with it!” Toby/Red Ranger: “Ninja Ape fire shoot!” Toby/Red Ranger shoots fire lasers from the Ninja Ape Zord’s hands, but Fire-Tail ducks down from it. Sherman/Blue Ranger tries using the Ninja Wolf Zord’s powers on Fire-Tail, but Fire-Tail ducks down from it as well. Ricky/White Ranger: “He’s too powerful, we need Ninja Falcon Megazord power right now.” Nina/Yellow Ranger: “Right, let’s do it.” All 6 Power Rangers: “Ninja Falcon Megazord, power up!” The Ninja Ape Zord transforms into the Ninja Falcon Megazord's left arm and hand, The Ninja Wolf Zord transforms into the Ninja Falcon Megazord's right arm and hand, the Ninja Frog Zord transforms into the Ninja Falcon Megazord's legs and bottom torso, the Ninja Bear Zord transforms into the Ninja Falcon Megazord's top torso and the Ninja Crane Zord transforms into the Ninja Falcon Megazord's head and face. Ricky/White Ranger: "Falcon Zord locked on, we’re ready to take him down.” The Ninja Falcon Megazord's now complete. Toby/Red Ranger: “Alright, gang, let’s take him down and get rid of him!” The 6 Power Rangers begin taking control of the Ninja Falcon Megazord, and the scene goes to a Power Sword fight between the Super Rescue Megazord and Fire-Tail Graggle-Skat: “You’ll never escape me alive.” Kimberly/Pink Ranger: “You’re the 1 who’s going down!” The 6 Power Rangers inside the Ninja Falcon Megazord, continue fighting against Fire-Tail, ‘til they reach a stopping point and the final power blast blows Fire-Tail away, ‘til he’s finally destroyed for good. Sherman/Blue Ranger: “Alright, yahoo!” Toby/Red Ranger: “We finally defeated him!” Ethan/Black Ranger: "Fire-Tail's no longer in Angel Grove!” Ricky/White Ranger: “Right, you guys, let’s go back to the Power Chamber and tell Seltiac and Beta that Fire-Tail's gone for good.” Cut to Veronika, Damien and their evil henchman...... Veronika: "I can't believe those Power Rangers fell for it," Damien: "we almost had them." Oma: "Look on the other side, Your Evilnesses," Alder: "at least it's silent again." Damien: "Not right now," Veronika: "I got a super big headache!" Fade to another black screen……… Back in the Power Chamber Toby: "Seltiac, Beta, the curse is broken, Fire-Tail's been defeated." Seltiac: "Congratulations, fellow Rangers, Angel Grove's no longer stone solid, you can now go relax yourselves at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar, and remember, like Zordon always said, may the power protect you as always." Ricky: "Thanks a bunch," Ethan: "we appreciate it." Category:Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Next Generations season 1 episode scripts